In the background of development of IT techniques, globalization of businesses, etc., the necessity of supporting a plurality of languages by Web sites and Web applications has been increasing. As a method that enables access to a Web site or a Web application by a plurality of language environments, for example, as a conventionally used method, there is a method in which individual contents of translation of identical contents by languages are prepared in advance, and these are automatically or manually selected and used depending on the language environment, etc. used by users. Other than this, various techniques have been proposed as the techniques for supporting multiple languages in an application program.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-44474 describes techniques that provide dynamic language translation of a content part by defining a language based on client and user information, defining a skeleton of the content part including a content element, translating skeleton content elements to the language defined based on the client and user information by utilizing a translation table in which the skeleton content elements are saved or by utilizing dynamic natural language translation of the skeleton contents, and integrating the translated skeleton content elements with the content part.
Herein, it is also carried out to dynamically change display contents and translation contents by implementing data like the above described translation table, which retains the translation contents of each of language environments for the content elements, for example, as a dictionary making up files, a database, etc. and updating the data of the dictionary.
In an application program operated in a Web server system, particularly, for example, in a CRUD (Create, Read, Update, Delete) type Web application program which accesses a business database, a user interface has to be built by orderly disposing screen controls (hereinafter, simply described as “controls” in some cases) displaying the contents about many input/output items (for example, input items for specifying the contents of search conditions for acquiring data from the business database, output items displaying the contents of search results) on a screen so as to facilitate viewing and operating by a user.
Particularly, recently, single business logic is required to support the user interfaces of various devices such as portable terminals other than PCs (Personal Computers), and separation between logical elements about the input/output items and layout information has become important.
In development of a Web application program, in order to, for example, reduce or standardize the development load including such interface part, an application framework, etc. such as a so-called integrated development environment (IDE: Integrated Development Environment) including a GUI (Graphical User Interface) creating function and Ruby on Rails (RoR) are used in some cases. These are also used in combination. By using such development supporting tools, etc., for example, development load can be reduced or standardized by automatically generating source code for a Web application program having a user interface.
Regarding the point of display controlling of screen controls, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-8805 describes an information processing device configured to enable manipulation of a user interface such as Web contents with good visibility even with a touch panel, the information processing device provided with a control means which can control a touch panel, a user-interface analyzing means which analyzes displayed resources, and a first user-interface changing means which changes rewriting of resources. Herein, the control means distinguishes the part which cannot be easily touched in the user interface analyzed by the user-interface analyzing means, and the user interface is changed to a user interface which can be easily touched by using the first user-interface changing means.
The systems and services by the Web application program as described above are executed mainly when a user accesses an application program working on a Web server by utilizing a Web browser, etc. working on a client terminal. A user interface is provided to the user via the Web browser.
In some cases, a demo application program, prototype, etc. (hereinafter, these are collectively described as “demo application” in some cases) for explaining the functions, operations, screen layout, processing procedure, etc. of the systems and services and checking the contents thereof for other clients, system users, etc. by simply reproducing the user interface (contents of screens, screen transitions, etc.) are required. In order to operate the services, functions, etc. by a Web application, essentially, a configuration in which a Web server and a client terminal are connected to each other via a network is required; however, in many cases, such a configuration cannot be prepared for executing the demo.
On the other hand, for example, in some cases, a demo environment is realized as a configuration in which a Web application is executed in a stand-alone environment of only a client terminal by introducing a Web server program to the client terminal for demo and causing a Web server function to work in local. However, in such a configuration, the load on the client terminal becomes large. On the other hand, it is generally carried out to create an application operable in a stand-alone environment of only a client terminal and use that for demo or as a prototype. For example, an application program, which can be expanded also as an original Web application program, can be directly developed on the client terminal (for example, see Microsoft, “.NET Framework 4 File System Web Site Project”, the Internet <URL: http://msdn.microsoft.com/ja-jp/Library/e5x4xz73>, etc.).
Also, different from the original Web application program, a demo application which can be operated by directly accessing local files in a stand-alone environment without utilizing HTTP (Hyper Text Transfer Protocol) is also created based on the original Web application.
For example, first, access to a Web server is made via a Web browser of the client terminal to once operate the original Web application program and display a screen on the Web browser. Herein, the source code of HTML (Hyper Text Markup Language) is displayed by a function of the Web browser, and the paths referencing the files and resources in the Web server therein are converted to the paths, which reference folders or directories corresponding in the local environment of the client terminal, and are then saved in local as HTML files. Moreover, in accordance with needs, paths are converted also for the referenced resources per se in a manner similar to that described above.
Furthermore, the files of the resources are acquired from the Web server and saved in predetermined local paths of the client terminal. The demo application, which is operated in the stand-alone environment of the client terminal, can be created by carrying out the operation of disposing the HTML files and necessary resources in the client terminal side in such a procedure for each of the screens of the necessary screen transition in the Web application.